


Freaking out

by piggylover29



Category: My Babysitter's A Vampire
Genre: Bethan if you squint, anyway i wrote some ethan freaking out cause..., bennys there too, mentions of human and vampire death, onset of an anxiety attack, they did kinda kill a bunch of vamps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 14:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11625807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piggylover29/pseuds/piggylover29
Summary: Ethan thinks about the movie premiere and what happened.





	Freaking out

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically written for @shima-draws on tumblr, so uh, take this garbage!
> 
> Takes place after the movie but before/during the series

It's been about a week since the whole "Dusker Incident", or whatever people are referring it to, and Ethan is kinda... freaking out about it. It's strange that these aftershocks have basically just started affecting him, but...

He... he killed like, ten... fifteen... he didn't even know how many people he basically damned.

For the past thirty minutes, he's been fighting with himself over the issue. _Well, they were vampires! That makes it okay, right?_ But they were still human once, right? He's new to the whole monster thing but... vampires are humans before they get bitten. He was basically killing humans back there. 

Not to mention... He saw _actual_ humans die. A lot of them. Everywhere. Sarah, Benny and him had saved a bunch but... what about all those people - all the souls - that _died_?

Okay, he's definitely freaking out. Who wouldn't when he saw a super old cult leader vampire get... punctured? Stabbed? Whatever-ed by a bunch of dead _human souls_. And all of them died while he was in that room! 

Calm down, calm down. Wooahkay. He's breathing heavily, his vision is being a bit weird, he's freaking out big time. How do you calm down? Uh. Um.

He calls Benny because that only makes sense right? He was there! And is also a geek. He'll probably try to calm him down via some sort of nerdy video game reference. 

While Ethan waited for the call to load, he thought some more. He shot a guy. Twice! And he _DIED_! He was also totally responsible for quite a few vampires burning alive (is it burning alive if it was a sprinkler? Probably?) 

He killed vampires, and he watched people die! Real people! With _lives_! Oh god...

"Hey, Ethan!.." Benny looked confused for a bit, looking at Ethan from the screen. "What's up, dude?"

"You know we like..." Ethan looked down at his hands while he talked, wide-eyed, his voice wavering, "Killed... people...."

"Are you talking about all those vampires we took out? 'Cause that was-"

"Cool, I know, but..." Ethan took a breath, looking off to the side, at his broken door. His mom had "fixed" it by putting some cardboard or paper over it. He decided not to explain the whole 'oh they were humans once!' thing to Benny because that kinda sounded like he was sympathising with them, and while he was sympathetic to them _no longer existing_ \- okay never mind he's going against that decision. "We still like... murdered them... Right?"

"They're already dead, dummy."

"But they were humans before they died or whatever! And they still existed, walked, talked and other stuff!" Ethan looked back at the screen, looking at his friend, "And we kinda... stopped them from fake-living or whatever."

"Are you okay?" Benny asked, looking concerned. 

"Other people were there too... and they just... stopped..." 

Benny cut Ethan off, stating, "Hey, uhh... I'm coming over. You need some pizza?..."

"You don't have to come over! I'm fine, it's just-"

"So, I'll call in for a pizza and be over in like, three minutes tops."

"You really-"

"I can't hear you over the sound of me being an awesome friend. You owe me." And then he hung up.

Ethan sighed.

He really didn't deserve Benny.


End file.
